


Caught Out

by Soubrettina



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Innocence, slight naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soubrettina/pseuds/Soubrettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Young Will (Jack in absentia). Young Will repeats something he probably shouldn't, but he doesn't know that. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

Against the sunset, which was orange and umber as bright as if some mad god had set the sky on fire, two silhouettes sat outside the door of the cottage, facing the sea. One was tall and slim and sat up very stiffly; one was considerably shorter, and was bent over- something, round which its hands went in circular movements.

 

The tall one said to the short one:

 

“What’s that, William?”

 

“Crab line.” The smaller Will- for it was he- held it up for inspection.

 

“I didn’t know you could catch crabs on a line.”

 

“Oh yes. It’s a bit slow, but sometimes it’s nice to fish slowly.”

 

“Yes, I can imagine that.”

 

“Don’t you fish, then?”

 

“Sort of. It’s a bit different, when you’re on the underneath. There are ways.”

 

“Oh yes?”

 

“But your way looks more fun.”

 

“It is. Shall we go crabbing in the morning?”

“Would you like to?”

 

“If you want to.”

 

“Yes. I’d like that.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You can tell me about how you do fishing then.”

 

“If you really want me to.”

 

“I know there’s different ways. ‘Sepcially with crabs. In fact, me Uncle Jack says-“ Young Will put his line down in his lap, and cocked his head. “Me Uncle Jack says, you can catch crabs by widdling against a wall in Tortuga.”

 

The  _other_  Will- Young Will wasn’t going to think the other word, not just yet- suddenly sat up even straighter, staring very steady at the horizon.

 

“What do you think he meant by that, do you suppose?” Young Will said.

 

“Oh, some kinds of crabs in the Caribbean, it attracts them, for some reason. Smells like a female crab. Didn’t you know that, Will?”

 

“Oh yes.” Young Will went back to winding up his crab line. “Only- I think he meant something else.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Something… _rude_.”

 

“You just tidy that line up properly, William Turner.”

 

“Yessir.”

 

“And then we shall see about going fishing in the morning.”

 

“Yes. I shall.”


End file.
